


Give And Take

by ofmoonandstars



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonandstars/pseuds/ofmoonandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy’s been trying to tune out the noises, noises that he didn’t even know Matt could make, noises that can only be described with obscene language. (Language that still wouldn’t be as obscene as the moaning and, shit, whimpering, on the other side of that door.)</p><p>If there were a girl in there, Foggy would have heard her by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this already.  
> Enjoy you fucking Sinners.

Taking a night class is probably the worst decision Foggy has ever made. Okay maybe not the worst, but it’s up there. Like, at least in the top ten. It’s late and he’s tired and he hates trying to get into the room and into bed without waking Matt up. He’s usually up late studying anyway, once when he walked in Matt had fallen asleep on one of his books, and when Foggy woke him up, Matt had lifted his head and the side of his face was covered in little red dots, impressions from the braille text. (Foggy had thought it was kind of adorable, actually. In a totally friendly, platonic way of course.) But nonetheless he never knows, Matt’s generally pretty quiet, so he doesn’t know until he opens the door.

He quickens his pace when he reaches the hallway that connects their room to several others in the building, glad to finally be back after a day with nothing but coffee and willpower to keep him going. When he gets to the door he puts his hand on the doorknob and gets ready to open the door as slowly and quietly as possible, as not to wake a possibly sleeping Matt, as usual.

But he stops himself. Because there’s noises coming from the other side of the door. Loud noises that are unmistakably Matt. Noises that he shouldn’t be hearing. His first thought is that Matt must have brought a girl back to the room, but there’s no sock on the doorknob, as is common courtesy. Maybe he’d forgotten? Matt’s never actually brought a girl back to the room, but he’s had late nights out of their room before. Foggy assumes he just prefers to stay in the rooms of the girls he’d been with.

Foggy’s been trying to tune out the noises, noises that he didn’t even know Matt could make, noises that can only be described with obscene language. (Language that still wouldn’t be as obscene as the moaning and, _shit, whimpering,_ on the other side of that door.)

If there were a girl in there, Foggy would have heard her by now.

And it finally clicks that he’s standing at the door listening to his roommate jerk off.

 _Shit_ , when did Foggy start holding his breath? He tries to exhale and it hitches in his throat. He’s frozen in place, clutching the strap of his backpack for dear life with one hand and the doorknob with the other. And he stands there, listening.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Matt would be so _vocal,_ and he can tell that he’s trying to muffle himself, but he’s failing miserably and Foggy is certain that he’s not at maximum volume.

So he just stands there half-hard with his hand on the doorknob. He can’t go in now. He can’t just go in and pretend he didn’t know what Matt was doing. And yet he can’t bring himself to walk away. But just as he’s trying to sort out this moral dilemma of his, a particularly loud moan that becomes a breathless “ _Fuck_.” cuts through the air and hell, if it doesn’t go straight to Foggy’s cock.

He knows he shouldn’t be here, he knows he should wait this out in the dorm bathroom and come back in 20 minutes like nothing happened. He knows this is an invasion of privacy and he shouldn’t he really, really shouldn’t but god, he _needs_ to see it.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door just a bit, just enough to see Matt’s bed. And what he sees knocks the air straight from his lungs.

Matt’s not jerking off, his hands aren’t even anywhere near his cock, his cock that’s flushed and dripping pre-come onto his shirt. (His shirt that he’s still wearing, along with his pants and boxers around his knees.)

Matt is laying there, and he’s fingering himself desperately, hair damp with sweat and jaw clenched in an attempt to keep quiet. He’s fucking gorgeous and Foggy has never been this painfully hard in his life.

Putting the sounds and the picture together just makes it that much worse. Foggy can see what every little action does to Matt, can see him losing himself further and further with each roll of his hips. And he can hear it so much more clearly when he’s not trying to listen through the door. Matt’s little whines and sobs, the way he loses control of his volume when he hits himself just right.

It’s intoxicating, and Foggy’s hand has abandoned the strap of this bag for the bulge in his jeans and he’s palming himself through his pants and pushing the guilt to the back of his mind because this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him and he’s tired and only running on caffeine and arousal at this point.

Matt’s quickening his pace and he’s gripping the sheets of his bed with his free hand and he’s close,  _so ,so, so close_ and he hasn’t even touched his cock.

He’s almost reeling at how needy Matt sounds, how eager he is to take it. He’s fucking himself on his fingers so desperately, Foggy wants more badly than anything to give Matt what he needs, to fuck him proper and tell him just how perfect he looks like this, writhing under him and begging to be filled. Foggy’s head is spinning at the fantasy.

And Matt whimpers one last time and comes all over himself, his back arching off the bed and god he’s so fucking _beautiful_ like this, eyelids fluttering, skin flushed, he’s absolutely ravished and completely out of breath.

Foggy shuts the door and bolts before Matt has time to recollect himself. He needs a cold shower and twenty minutes to sort this all out.

 

* * *

 

 Matt was going to cover himself before Foggy got to the door. He was going to pretend he was sleeping. But god, he just couldn’t bring himself to. He doesn’t know why he wanted to be caught in the act, but it excited him, someone hearing him.

What he didn’t expect was that Foggy would stay there and listen, and his that heart would beat faster with every sound Matt made. And he really didn’t expect him to open the door and start _watching_ him.

And this is all Matt can think about as he cleans up after himself, tossing his soiled shirt into his hamper and putting on a clean pair of sweatpants. Foggy had enjoyed the show Matt had put on. And god knows Matt had enjoyed himself, he can’t remember the last time he came that hard.

Having Foggy catch him in the act had stirred something in him. He's fantasized about his roommate more than he'd like to admit. Thought about the possibility of being not strictly platonic with him. He doesn't want to act on it. He doesn't want to lose the best friend he's ever had because he can't keep his mouth shut about his stupid feelings. He knows that he's not good enough to be any more than a friend to Foggy. Even though he knows he's just as attracted to him. It's not worth the heartache.

This is harmless though. Getting off on each other without Foggy knowing he knows.

So Matt goes to sleep, satisfied in the knowledge that he can have this at least. He can fuel his fantasies with this.

Foggy comes back to the room a while later, glad that Matt's asleep so he doesn't have to face him with it so fresh in his memory. He passes out the minute his head hits the pillow.

Foggy's alarm goes off at 7. Matt's already up, sitting at his desk in front of his computer, he pulls out an earbud and turns to face his roommate. "I didn't hear you come in last night. Sleep well?"

Foggy swallows hard. "Yeah, you were passed out when I got back. What about you?"

Matt smiles and leans back in his chair. "You know what? I slept better than I have in weeks."

And neither of them say anything. And Matt can't help it if it happens a few more times.

And Foggy can't help it if he watches every time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was busy procrastinating. Enjoy the gay filth.

"Is it really this bad for you? God..." Foggy knows Matt hates when he feels sorry for him, but he can't help the sympathetic edge to his voice as he cleans a cut on the back of Matt's shoulder. He hasn't been getting hurt as badly since he got the new outfit. And he hates bothering Claire over little things like this. So he'll call Foggy, and Foggy will come running at his beck and call, because that's what friends are for, evidently.

Matt tries not to flinch away from the touch. "It's nothing I can't handle." he's speaking through his teeth. " _Everything's_ more intense. So my threshold for pain is-" Foggy's not sure if the sound he makes at the cloth being moved to a gash on his lower back is a hiss or a groan. Maybe both. But it isn't something Foggy needs to hear when Matt's practically in his lap, and half-naked to boot.

"Hey, try to hold still, I'm nearly done." Foggy says, taping the gauze down over the last cut.

Matt sighs and leans back a bit, rests his head on Foggy's shoulder, hair brushing on his face, but immediately jolts up and heads into his bedroom to find a clean shirt.

"Is it a lot worse?" he asks from his place on the couch, knowing he doesn't have to raise his voice, but doing so anyway.

"What do you mean?" Matt's heading back to the couch now, pulling his shirt over his head as he walks.

"The pain. I mean, you say you feel so much more than everyone else. That includes pain right?"

Matt sits back down next to Foggy, further away than he'd been before. "I guess so, I'm used to it though. I've had my... abilities for a long time. I don't really know anything else." he pulls his knees to his chest gingerly and rests his chin on them. (As if he could get any more adorable.)

"And you still go out there and get beat up every night? I don't know if that's incredibly brave or incredibly masochistic."

Matt huffs a laugh, “Not as masochistic as that night class you took junior year.”

“Oh god, that was awful!” Foggy puts his face in his hands at the memory, and is about to outline just how awful it was, when he remembers something he’d been trying to forget for years.

He’s frozen there, with his face in his hands, mortified at his sudden realization.

_Matt knew he was there._ Matt knew he was watching. Unless he didn’t, it’s entirely possible that he was too out of it to actually notice. He certainly _looked_ like he was.

Foggy doesn’t need the image in his mind right now, it will only give him away.

If Matt did know, there must be a reason he didn’t stop, maybe he didn’t want to give his abilities away? Foggy’s been quiet too long. He needs to say something before Matt catches onto what he’s thinking. Something. Anything.

“I take it the good makes up for the bad?”

Anything but that. Stupid.

“What do you mean?” Matt knows something’s up. Matt always knows when something’s up.

“Um, like,” It takes everything Foggy has not to think about what Matt had looked like those nights, how he had _sounded._ “Things that feel good are more…”

“Intense?” Matt offers. “Yeah. I suppose.”

It’s still entirely possible that Matt was too far gone to know Foggy was there. Matt’s voice is tense. Foggy feels like he might explode if he doesn’t find out if Matt knew.

“About that night class, full disclosure,” Foggy starts, “You probably already knew this anyway, but just to, uh, clear the air. I got back to the room and caught you, um, you know…” Foggy can’t even finish the sentence. He looks over to Matt, who has his face buried in his knees, probably in embarrassment.

“I, uh, get why you didn’t stop… I think? You didn’t want to give away that you could hear me? Or you were just too… far gone? To notice.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you it was… a massive invasion of privacy I should have told you sooner I shouldn’t hav-”

“You’re wrong.” Matt cuts him off. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and faces towards Foggy. “I wasn’t…. I knew you were there but I….” Matt’s face is bright red, and the tension in the room is palpable.

“ _I liked you watching me._ ” Matt says all in one breath, almost too quiet for Foggy to hear. Almost.

Foggy’s dumbstruck. Is Matt joking? It doesn’t sound like a joke. It sounds like Matt is admitting that _he liked it_ when Foggy caught him fingering himself.

Foggy doesn’t say anything, but he knows Matt can tell he’s interested, because he gets a little more confident.

“I always, after that first time, I always, waited until I heard you coming before I would start. And I would think about you finding me like that. The fact that you stayed and watched _every time_ , I… _Jesus_.” Matt’s voice tapers off into a sigh and Foggy decides that fuck it, he’s going for it.

“You knew I was there, you must have known how much I loved it, seeing you like that.” Foggy starts to move closer, and Matt is leaning into the sound of his voice.

When their lips meets it’s soft and quick and careful and perfect but it’s just _not enough._

Before Foggy can say anything Matt is straddling his lap and their teeth are clashing together until it turns into something softer but more heated, desperate even.

And Foggy reaches around to grabs Matt’s ass because how can he not? Matt moans into his mouth and that does something to him because the next thing he knows he feels his cock rubbing up against Matt’s ass and this is really _not_ how he thought his Friday night would be going.

Foggy moves his hands to Matt’s upper back and pulls his head away. Matt almost starts to chase him before he gets out what he needs to say, “Hey, you wanna move this to your bed? Not that I wouldn’t love to fuck you on your second-hand sofa, but-”

“Yeah. Bed. That sounds good.” Matt’s voice shakes a little. It’s soft and perfect and so Matt.

They get up and Matt holds his hand the whole way there, and once he’s made it to the door he heads straight for his nightstand and pulls out lube and a condom. He looks so nervous, it’s endearing but at the same time a little concerning.

“Matt, it’s okay if you don’t want to do this. We can just pretend this never happened if you want.” Foggy very much hopes that Matt doesn’t want to pretend this never happened, but his friendship is more important than the feelings he’s been harboring since day one.

“No, no, I want to. I _really_ want to it’s just…” Matt says, wringing his hands. “What is this to you? Is this just sex or is it more than that? Because if it’s just sex I don’t think I can do this. I just, really didn’t think it would go this way. I wasn’t going to tell you but, I have feelings for you and if you can’t return them then I… really don’t think I’d be able to just have something casual.”

It’s so sweet and sincere that Foggy’s heart nearly leaps out of his mouth and he finds himself rushing over to Matt and gathering him up into a hug, Matt immediately buries his face in the crook of Foggy’s neck.

“ _God, Matt._ ” Foggy whispers into his hair. “I love you so much. I was so sure that you didn’t feel the same, _oh my god._ ”

Matt starts to shake, little sobs wracking through his body and it takes minute for Foggy to realize that he’s crying. He’s worried he’s said something wrong, but before he can ask Matt has his hands on either side of his face and they’re kissing again, this time slow and gentle. Like they have all the time in the world.

But they don't, because Matt's erection is warm and insistent against Foggy's thigh, and he keeps bucking his hips, trying to get the friction he desperately needs.

He's panting roughly against Foggy's mouth, and when Foggy pulls back to let him breathe he chases him like he needs his lips on his more than air.

Foggy brings a hand to the back of Matt's head and starts stroking his hair soothingly. Trying to calm him down a bit, he's anxious, Foggy can tell.

"Hey, relax alright? Let me take care of you."

That does something to Matt, makes him go weak in the knees. He sits on the bed and Foggy is on him in an instant, kissing up his neck tenderly, still trying to ease the worry out of him.

Matt grinds his hips upward and Foggy gasps into his skin, bites down a little where Matt’s neck meets his shoulder and Matt lets out a little whine, not dissimilar to the sounds he’d made those nights in their room.

“ _God, Matt._ That’s it. I _love_ hearing you, always have.” Foggy mumbles praise into his jaw and snakes his hand between them.

He slides Matt’s sweats down his hips and Matt instinctively kicks them away, and starts pulling at the collar of Foggy’s button-down.

Foggy sits back on his heels and starts undressing, Matt does the same and they’re back on each other within seconds. Foggy immediately goes for the lube, applies some to his fingers and situates himself back between Matt’s legs, kisses him again.

“Matty, talk to me. You want me to finger you, yeah? Want me to get you good and ready to take me?”

“Yes, _please._ ” Matt’s voice is breathy and soft, so sweet it makes Foggy’s heart skip a beat.

He pushes a finger into Matt, slowly and carefully, holding onto his hip to keep him steady. He hooks his finger up into him and Matt moans, still soft and quiet, like a prayer meant for his ears only.

Foggy slides in another finger and starts to stretch Matt out, and he feels hot and tight and perfect. He tries to buck back onto Foggy’s fingers, but the hand on his hip holds him in place, writhing on his sheets.

“Foggy, _yes, yes, yes._ I always imagined it was you, whenever I was doing this to myself, I wanted it to be you _so bad._ Wanted you inside me _so bad._ ” he’s practically sobbing as Foggy picks up his pace, adds a third finger that rubs right up against Matt’s prostate, making him moan and arch his back off the bed, thrusting down onto Foggy’s hand.

“Look at you, so pretty for me.” the words are leaving Foggy’s mouth before he knows what he’s saying, it just feels right. “All spread out and flushed, so, so beautiful, such a good boy.” Matt’s reacting to his words more intensely than he would have anticipated, rocking back onto his fingers desperately, sobbing for more.

“You’re so hard, and I haven’t even touched you, you could come just from this couldn’t you? Just from fucking yourself on my fingers?”

Matt keeps thrusting down eagerly, making little noises that are driving Foggy wild.

Foggy pulls his fingers out of Matt, who whines at the loss and fidgets around a bit in anticipation as he hears the foil of the condom being torn and the cap of the lube being popped open and then closed again.

“Are you ready Matty? Do you want me to fuck you proper? Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Matt nods his head furiously, biting his lip and hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, embarrassed at how needy he must look. Desperate for Foggy inside him.

“Hey,” Foggy says gently, bringing a hand to Matt’s cheek. “You don’t have to hide from me, I’ve got you, Matty. Let me see you.”

Matt exhales and moves his arm away from his face, looks up in Foggy’s direction.

“Beautiful.” Foggy breaths, and Matt’s face goes pinker than it already is, if that’s possible.

Foggy lines himself up and asks once more, “Are you ready, Matty? Let me hear you.”

“ _Please,_ Foggy. Need you, _please._ ” Matt sobs out.

Foggy pushes into him slow, gives him time to adjust. But Matt’s not a patient man, and Foggy has to replace his hands on Matt’s hips to keep him from thrusting down too fast. Foggy kisses him slow and sweet, matching up with the thrust of his hips into Matt, drinking up his moans like he’d wanted to do all those lonely nights in the bed across from him.

He waits a moment once he’s fully inside, wanting to make sure Matt’s comfortable. But it’s hard, because Matt is hot and tight and so, so, good and Foggy wants nothing more than to fuck him within inches of his life.

“Foggy can you, move. Please.” Matt gets out between breaths. He sounds absolutely wrecked and it’s perfect.

Foggy obliges without hesitation, starting at a slow pace, rolling his hips against Matt, unable to keep his eyes off him for even a second because if he blinks Matt might disappear.

“So beautiful, so perfect, so good for me, Matty so, so, good. You take it so well, so good, so perfect.” Foggy praises as he picks up his speed, making Matt’s moans increase steadily in volume. And god, it’s the only thing Foggy ever wants to hear. Matt moaning for him.

There are tears sliding down Matt’s face and Foggy kisses them away sweetly, still mumbling endearments under his breath.

Matt’s close, he’s so close, and his cock is neglected and dripping precome on his stomach, and he can smell himself and Foggy and it’s intense but it’s so much better than he’d ever imagined it would be. He feels warm and full and god, he feels loved.

Matt comes untouched, Foggy’s name on his lips, his back arching beautifully off the bed.

Foggy comes soon after, he kisses up Matt’s neck to ground himself, rocks his hips gently through his climax, whispering into Matt’s skin over and over again, “So beautiful, such a good boy, so good for me.”

Foggy pulls out once they’ve caught their breath. Ties off and throws away the condom, and leaves to get a towel to clean up the mess Matt made all over them.

When he comes back with the towel Matt is half asleep, Foggy wipes him down gently, using his other hand to comb through his hair. He notices that Matt has a content smile on his face, and a wave of affection comes over him, he can’t remember the last time he saw Matt smile like that.

He discards the towel and climbs back into bed facing Matt. Matt gives him a chaste kiss and mumbles tiredly, “Love you, Foggy. Loved you for a long time.” as his eyes slip shut.

“Love you too, Matt.” he presses his lips to Matt’s forehead gingerly.

Matt moves closer to Foggy, practically buries himself in him, and Foggy yawns.

“You know, maybe that night class wasn’t so bad after all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter if you wanna yell at me for this.  
> haunteye.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/haunteye


End file.
